Marry You
by XMissFangirlX
Summary: They got lost in each other. It was like the world had stopped just for them to feel. To feel the love erupting from them and feel the way their hearts would beat as one while their tongues tangled inside their mouths. A rush of feelings running through their bodies. Love, happiness, passion, lust, affection, tenderness, joy. How beautiful it is to feel. Samcedes fic. One Shot.


**I started this One Shot about a month ago, but with my finals coming I couldn't focus on writing, that's it took a while for me to publish it. I KNOW this is NOT what you want, but I'm working on the next chapter of Suicidal Love. Maybe I'll update it soon, maybe not. Sorry :/**

 **Oh, and sorry for any mistakes that may appear.**

 **Nha, I don't have so much to say so... Just enjoy the story, I hope you guys like it. It's so fluffy I can't even.**

 **Fic inspired on the song Marry You by Bruno Mars**

 **Good reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: Just don't.**

* * *

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

"Marry me."  
Mercedes head turned abruptly to him, her eyes widened in surprise. Sam took that perfect vision in. She was sitting beside him , her legs crossed in Indian style and the curls of her hair felt like waterfalls on her shoulders, some stings covering her eyes. Her full lips were lightly parted, expressing her shock, her intensive brown eyes reflected the lake in front of them and her smooth skin glowed against the moonlight. She was so beautiful. In that moment Sam knew for the millionth time, he was in love with her.  
"Boy, stop." She chuckled nervously and shook her head.  
"No, I'm not kidding." He moved closer and looked into her eyes. "Mercedes, I love you. I've never felt anything as strong as this love before, and I don't think I ever will. I'm looking at you right now and it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again. And I would be the happiest man in the Earth if I got to feel like this every day of my life. When I'm around you, I can only think about how I want to spent the rest of my life by your side, and when I'm not, I wonder how I could survive if one day you decided to leave me."  
Mercedes' eyes filled with tears as his words warmed her soul. She sighed and took his hands in hers. "I love you, too. So much. I'm one hundred percent sure of my love, and I've never doubted yours, but can you see what you're asking me, Sam? This could change our whole lifes, think about it. We are still in high school, we'll probably leave Ohio for college, so we won't have our own home, neither of us work so we also don't have money, and I'm sure my dad would kill us both if I got home with an engagement ringer on my finger!"  
The couple laughed and Sam noded.  
"I know, but we can make it work." He intertwened their fingers and stared at her, and Mercedes knew he was serious. "It's only one month until we graduate, then we can go to college together, I can start looking for jobs so by the time we finish our studies we have enough money to buy a simple apartment. And this wedding doesn't need to be big, it just need to be special and unforgettable. We don't have to to tell our families and friends, we can get married right now and it would be our little big secret!"  
Mercedes smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's not a bad idea, but I don't agree with you working to pay OUR house. It has to be bought with our money and hardwork, not only yours. And I also don't want you forgetting about your classes."  
"I won't. I promise you I'll do my best to get into the same college as you and have good grades there. I want it, Mercedes. Don't you?" He looked deep in her eyes and asked. "Will you marry me?"  
Mercedes couldn't hold the intensive gaze, so she closed her eys and bit her bottom lip. Memories of her moments with Sam flashed through her mind. Happy ones, like the prom night and the first summer they spent together. But also some sad regards, like the financial crisis his family went through, and their lost in nationals. They had been through all of this together. And she knew she didn't want it with anyone else. She wanted Sam. In happiness or sadness, in her good and bad times, she wanted him.

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you

"Yes."  
"What?" Sam leaned closer in attempt to hear the word whispered out from her mouth.  
"Yes, I will marry you." She opened her eyes to find green ones staring at her, so close that she could see he reflection in them. Sam cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his tumb. "Say it again." He whispered and she felt his warm breath against her skin.  
"Sam Evans, I will mar-"  
She was interrupted by his lips and his greedy tongue trying to explore her mouth. Mercedes moaned and parted her lips, letting him deepen the kiss, and fisted her hands on his T-shirt, pulling him closer. Sam leaned her against the grass and laid over her. He pulled back, resting his elbows on the ground and stared at a breathless Mercedes. "You'll marry me..." He said and smiled widely. "You're my fianc e!"  
He kissed her nose. Then her cheeks. Her eyes, brows, chin. Her mouth.  
Mercedes giggled and he rolled their bodies, so he was under her and she was straddling his lap. Sam sat up and kissed her once more. "God, I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Sam. I love you!" She smiled and kissed his forehead. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer - If that was even possible.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go

No one will know

Oh come on girl

They stayed like that for a while before Mercedes spoke. "So.. Are we going to make it official or what?"  
Sam looked up and they smiled at each other. He stood up in a leap holding her with him. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was running towards his pickup truck, holding her wrist and pulling her with him.  
"Sam, slow down! Your legs are such longer than mine!" Mercedes shouted and Sam opened the passenger door and helped her in. He didn't even bother to turn on the radio as he always did, and she had never seen him drive so fast. In less than two minutes they were pulling over in front of the church down her street. "Let's go." Sam shouted and jumped off the car. This time she didn't wait for his help, she just got ou of the vehicle and followed him into the chapel.  
Sam decides to talk with the secretary and Mercedes sat down in one of the benchs. She couldn't hide the smile that appeared in her face when she tought about what they were doing. They were crazy. Crazy youngsters crazy in love.  
After five long minutes, she saw Sam walking back towards her. "So..?" "We are going to get married." He grinned and pointed to the woman behind the counter. "She called the priest and he'll be here in fourty minutes."  
Mercedes smiled and hugged him. Looking past his shoulder, she could see the odd gaze she was receiving from the secretary. "What did you say to her?" She asked pulling back and arching an eyebrow.  
"Well.." He tucked his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. "Maybe I had to lie about you having cancer and that we wanted to prove our love before you passed away." "Oh my God!" She gasped and Sam laughed, making her chuckle too. "Since we got fourty minutes until the ceremony, why don't we use this free time to at least put on our best clothes?" Mercedes suggested once they were outside, her back leaned against his truck and his lips tracing kisses along her kaw line. Sam looked uo at her and nodded. "Great idea! I will take you to your house, and I go back to mine. Then.." He looked at his watch and smiled. "Eight ten we meet right here, to make the biggest decision of our lifes."  
Mercedes just nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. When Sam tried to deepen it she pulled away and moved to the other side of the vehicle. "We'll have our entire lives to make out, but now we're wasting time, c'mon." She laughed and entered the car.  
Sam quickly followed her in and drove up the street. Mercedes opened the door when he gripped her hand. She turned around and saw the sad look on his face, and began to wonder if he had realize it was not what he wanted.  
"What's wrong, babe?" "I.." He cleared his throat and met her gaze. "I don't have our rings yet." Mercedes expression softened and she hold his hands. "Hey, it doesn't matter. We'll have our wedding rings someday, the day when we decide to tell our parents and make a big celebration." She smiled and gave him a quick peck in the lips. "Until this day, we can exchange our first date anniversary gifts. I know it's two months from now, but I already bought your present." Sam grinned and tuck a curl of her hair behind her ear. "I like the idea, and don't worry, I've already bought yours too." He kissed her and let go of her hand. "Now go, I'll see you later. Right?"  
He arched a brow for her and she bit her lip. "Why are you so sure that I won't leave you in the altar?"  
"Because you love me way too much to do that."  
"You're right. I do."

Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of patron

And it's on girl

Mercedes looked in the mirror and tears blured her vision. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She turned around one more time, analyzing every detail from her head to her toes and smiled widely. She was gorgeous. Mercedes was wearing a clingy sleeveless light beige lace dress. It fit her curves perfectly and reached right above her knees. She had on simple four inches high heels, a shadow darker than her dress. She put on a light make up and some of her most beautiful jewerly. Mercedes chocked back her tears, picked Sam's gift from her drawer and run down the stairs. She was thankful that her parents were traveling on this weekend. After she locked the door, she grabbed some red roses from her mother's garden and made her way down the street. Each step her heart began beating faster.

* * *

Sam waited anxiously by the church double doors. He looked around and run his hands over his clothes once more, to make sure everything was okay. He had choosen to wear his grey slacks and wine colored shirt, with rolled up sleeves, and he had on black shoes. He tucked his hands on his pants pockets and wrapped his fingers around the piece of jewerly she had bought for Mercedes weeks ago. While he stand there, waiting for the love of his life to become his wife, million of thoughts and memories invaded his mind. All of them making him think about this crazy idea again, but none of them made him regret. How could he? He was about to get married with the woman he loved the most in this world that wasn't his family - yet. He didn't regret asking her to dance with him in that prom night. He didn't regret asking her out in New York. He didn't regret kissing her for the first time later that night. And he absolutely didn't regret asking her to merry him. If he could, he would do it all again. Sam didn't realize he was smiling, but he sure perceived his heart suddenly stop beating when he saw the figure that appeared up the street. His breath caught on his throat and he stood frozen watching her walk down towards him, glowing like an angel against the moonlight. "Hi" Mercedes said shyly as she stopped in front of him.  
"H-Hi." He gasped and blinked a few times, just to mke sure she wasn't a dream. He let out a breath he didn't know was holding and smiled. "You always look gorgeous but.. You're marvelous."  
Mercedes giggled and blushed. "Right, the priest is already there." He hold her hand and walked forward the entrace. Sam turned around and cupped her face with his hands, looking in her eyes with a serious expression. "Ready?"  
"Ready." She leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and nodded, turning around and holding the tip of her fingers as long as he could before walking over the altar.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go-go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

As soon as Sam turned around and stood there waiting for her, Mercedes' stomach dropped. All her buterflies were flying desesperately on her belly. She breathed deeply and took her first step. Her eyes not once left Sam's. Everything around her vanished as she walked down the aisle and both of them became lost in their iris. Brown and green. Night and day. Mercedes couldn't contain the smile that appeared in her face and he smiled back. In that moment she melted like the first time she saw his lopsided grin.  
There wasn't music, but Sam could hear trumpets, violins and symphonis inside his head. He still wasn't believing about their decision, but the moment Mercedes passed that door, everything hit him and he had to choke the tears back. He watched as she walked gracefully and unhurried towards him, like she wanted that moment to last and be stuck forever in their mind. And he know it would be, because he could never forget how her bright eyes stared at him and the way she smiled widely when she got closer to the altar. Sam swallowed hard and smiled back, letting out a low chuckle caused by the crazy and awesomeness of the moment. He took courage to move and take the steps forwards Mercedes. They stood facing each other and smiling, both of them on the verge of tears. Sam cupped her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss against her forehead, before leading her forward the altar. While waiting for Mercedes, Sam talked to the priest about their decision - and after begging for it, he agreed on doing a simple ceremony for the couple, where they would only say their vows and exchance the gifts.

Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

"Sam, you may proceed with your vows." The priest smiled warmly.  
"O-okay." Sam cleared his throat and looked down at her. "Mercedes, this whole night I've been thinking of what I should and wanted to say to you. But right now, looking in your eyes as you stand in front of me soon to become my wife, I realized that everything has been already said. In the songs, in our talks, in the I love you's. I deposited all my feelings in those great moments that may seen small, but they mean everything to me." He closed her eyes and grabbed her hands. When his green iris stared at Mercedes again, she could see the tears that were about to fall. "I promise you I'll never leave. The few months I stayed away from you were from far the worst of my entire life. I knew I needed to come back, because even in my hometown, I wasn't home. My home is you. You stole my heart the moment you accepted to dance with me at that prom night, and it's yours now. Please take care of it, because I'm giving all of my love, all of me for you. I'm yours, truly, deeply and proudly so. And I promise to love, cherish and care for you, every day of my life, and even after death. You are my favorite tattoo, you're stuck with me forever, and I could never forget you. I love you, I swear to never let you forget that." Sam finished between gasps and tears, and Mercedes tried desesperately to hold back her sobs. She reached out to wipe away his tears, and Sam grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, looking her in the eyes.

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you

"Sam." Mercedes smiled and proceed. "I always promised myself I wouldn't let any man complete me. I used to say that I didn't need a boyfriend and talked about how I was Miss Independent. Then you happened. You turned my world upside down and I realized I liked living that way. I've been happy for my entire life, and I knew that. But there was something missing that I couldn't figure out what it was. And as stubborn as I am, I brushed it off and decided to let it go. But when you came along Sam, when you asked me to dance, or when your first kissed me, I realized it was you. You were that little missing piece of the confuse puzzle that was my heart. You brought me an uncondicional happiness, and I'm eternally grateful for that. With you, I feel loved, wanted, desired and happy. You saw me. And you loved more than anyone ever could. You love me enough to let me go when it's necessary, but you also know when to hold me close. Because you love me, you are always being a gentleman and helping me, but you also know when I need my space. You didn't asked me to change myself, nor to act like someone else. You are an incredible, amazing and talentous man. You have the biggest heart, and I would be pleased to carry it with me wherever I go, the same way you'll carry mine. I love you so much, I would die, kill and beg for you. And I promise, to love, kiss and make you smile every day of our lives. I love you, and I'll remember you of it every day."  
Mercedes bit her bottom lip to contain her sobs.  
Sam had to control himself to not kiss her. He cupped her face and his lips met her wet cheek, and he wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
"Sam, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?" The priest asked the blond man. "Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"  
Sam looked depp in Mercedes' eyes. He smiled widely before ansering "I will."  
"Mercedes, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"  
Mercedes bit her bottom lip and nodded, staring at those pretty green eyes she whispered "I will." She didn't risk to say it louder, because if she did she would start crying and would never stop. Sam tucked his hand on his pocket and grabbed the gift he had made especially for his girlfriend. He placed it on his palm and Mercedes smiled, realizing it was a beautiful gold necklace. But when he reached out to clasp the jewerly around her neck she gasped in surprise as she saw the pendant. It was a small jar, involved in purple fog, and inside of it, a heart. _His heart_. She thought.  
It was a simple gift, but it meant everything for her. For this day on, it would always remind her of the night they fell in love. The prom night when he told her she was beautiful. When he asked her to dance. When he made her laugh of his jokes. The night when he walked her home and kissed her for the very first time. In that night, she knew her heart had betrayed her and surrended completely to Sam Evans. The necklace would never let her forget about how he hold her close to him as they danced to the melody of 'Jar of Hearts', and even being a sad song, it was the one that brought them together. And now the only heart in her jar, was his. Forever. "Sam.." He placed a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes to choke her tears back. Mercedes took a deep breath and swalloed her sobs down her throat once more before opening her hand to show Sam the present she had chosen for him. It was a silver bracelet, a simple one, but the sentence 'nga yawne lu oer' was written on it. As she wrapped it around his wrist, Sam couldn't decided if he cried or smiled, so he did both. Whenever she said 'I love you', his heart skipped a beat and he felt warm inside. But when she said it in Na'vi it was either better and worse, because he ha the urge to kiss the breath out of her and also he felt like his heart would explode. Now, he would carry her words around, and to be honest, he was a bit scared that his heart might not survive to this. Mercedes clasped the bracelet and brought his hand to her mouth, kissing his knucles. The man standing beside the couple cleared his throat and spoke "I pronounce you Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." He smiled. "You may kiss the bride."  
Sam wasted no time. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, leaning for a passionate kiss while his other hand fisted her soft and curly hair. They tongues explored and tasted each other in a desesperate kiss, and they didn't care if there was a priest or anyone else watching them. It was only them. And it never felt so right.  
"I love you." Mercedes whispered breathless against his lips and felt the smile spreading across his face. "I love you too." He said, kissing her face lovely. "So much." She smiled widely and gave him one last peck on the lips before turning to the old man behind the altar. "We don't even know how to thank you, Sir."  
"It was nothing, my dear." He smiled warmly, resting his hand on his torso. "What kind of person would I be if I denyed the blessing of marriage to two people deeply in love? Believe me, when I see pure and intense love I recognize it. And that's what I saw here." The man said gesturing to them. "This king of emotional connection is rare nowadays, and I'm glad to be an implement to your love's eternity." He smiled, but suddenly his ecpression changed and he reached for Mercedes' hand. "And my dear, we'll be praying for your healthy, God will help you to fight against this disease."  
Mercedes frowned and looked back at Sam. Seeing him trying not to laugh made her realize what was happening. "Oh! I mean, thank you, Sir. I appreaciate your prayers." She gave him a fake smile and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him down the altar and towards the big doors that leaded to the street. "That man really believed you, your silly!" Mercedes laughed and hit Sam on the arm when they reached his truck.  
"Not my fault." The blond giggled and leaned against the vehicle, pulling Mercedes closer to him by the waist.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run girl

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool

No, I won't blame you

It was fun girl

"So.. What now?" She asked while playing with the locks of hair covering his eyes. "Where do we go? What do we do? Wha-"  
"Mercedes, stop. Look at me." Sam placed a finger under her chin and looked down at her, wearing that sexy lopsided grin that she loved so much. "Stop thinking for a minute and feel. Pay attention in everything that is happening right now. Can you listen to the wind blowing against the autumn brown leaves? Can you see how the stars shine brighter tonight? Can you feel my heart beating so fast it seems like it's going to explode?" He took her hand and placed it right on the spot where his heart was, beneath all his skin, muscles and bones. Mercedes felt his chest rise and fall repeatedly, but never took her eyes away from his gaze. "It beats for you. Because I can't even look at you without losing my breath or feel my heart bombing the love through my body." Sam cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. He saw the tears in Mercedes' eyes and his watered too. "Look what we've done, Mercedes. You are my wife. You're mine, okay? I don't like being a possesive guy, I really don't, but God! You married me. You now have my last name, my love and my heart, and as far as I'm concerned, I've got yours too. So damn it, you are mine, forever. You are stuck with me, I hope you know that."  
"I'm not going anywhere, Sam." She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hands. "I promised back there that I will love you unconditionally for the rest of my life and even after that. I want this, I want you. I want you to be the father of my children, I want to have a house with you, I want things to be ours, and I can only see things happening with you, Sam Evans. Because I love you more than anything, and you're stuck with me too. We both made a promise, and I don't have any intention in breaking it."  
Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Thay got lost in each other. It was like the world had stopped just for them to feel. To feel the love erupting from them and feel the way their hearts would beat as one while their tongues tangled inside their mouths. A rush of feelings running through their bodies. Love, happiness, passion, lust, affection, tenderness, joy. How beautiful it is to feel. "My wife..." Sam whispered against her lips, a smiled stuck firmly in his face. "My husband..." She replied and leaned again, but Sam backed away before their lips met. "So... About being the father of your children.."  
"Oh no! Don't even go there!" Mercedes advised, seeing the grin he wore. She knew that expression and what he was thinking. No way. "What?" He chuckled. "I was just asking if there's any chance of it happening soon.."  
"Hell to the no."

Don't say no, no, no, no-no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go-go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

"Where are we going?" Sam had been driving for ten minutes and Mercedes knew he wasn't going to his house.  
"Finn told me about this carnival that is in town for the weekend, and I know you love this kinf of stuff and-"  
"Sam.."  
"What?" He turned to his wife, who looked at him with a raised brow and chocked back her laugh. "Okay. I know you _like_ this a lot-"  
"Sam!"  
"Okay, okay! _I_ love carnivals, I admit it!"  
Mercedes laughed and Sam could only do the same. He loved her laugh, it was contagious. He chuckled just hearing the weird sounds that would come out of her mouth when she tried to catch her breath. "You are such a baby, Samuel Evans." "You love the kid inside of me." He turned to her and grinned. He removed his right hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Mercedes', that was rested on her thight.  
"Yes, I do." She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it.

Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

"But I'm telling you, I'm not stepping in that tilt-a-whirl again!" Mercedes told him while they bought their tickets.  
Sam rolled his eyes and took her hand, walking with her towards the stands. "So what do you want to do first?" "We can go to the Ferris Wheel first, and after we can play something and then eat."  
"But I'm hungry." Sam pouted.  
"You always are." She rolled her eyes. "And I don't want you throwing up on me!"  
"Fine, you won!"  
"I always do." Mercedes smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a sweet but long kiss against his lips. "Gosh, woman." He whispered and pulled her closer, kissing her deeper. He pulled away breathless and Mercedes didn't have time to recompose herself because her now husband was already grabbing her hand and running towards the giant wheel. Mercedes laughed and followed him. Exactly as she did for the rest of the night. Everytime they stopped in some ride's line, he would make some impressions or tell her his dorky jokes that made her laugh hysterically.

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you

After they had gone in the Ferris wheels, the bumper cars, the Double Shot and some games stands, Mercedes decided that she wanted to go to the carousel. Usually Sam would have sighed or rolled his eyes, but instead he nodded and lead her to the ride. They choose to sit in a carriage like seat, that was guided by two fake horses, so that way they could be close. When the carousel started to move, Mercedes leaned closer to Sam and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her wife, embracing her, and kissed the top of her head. "Have I already said that I love you today?" "About a million times." She reminded him.  
"No problem, I'll say it again. I love you." Mercedes smiled and hugged him, burying her head on his chest. "I love you so much. How can I be so lucky?"  
"Oh, I'm the lucky one beautiful." He chuckled. "No, I'm serious Sam." She said without looking up. "You're always talking about how beautiful I am, how you love to hear me sing, saying pretty things to me and acting like a perfect gentleman. You're always there. All the time reminding me of who I am and that I'm perfect just being me. You accepted all of me. The full package. My mistakes, my abilities, my flaws, my qualities and a lot of other things. You are so good to me, Sam. And sometimes I think you don't even realize that. Because you're amazing Sam. Everything you say about me, fits you as well. You're handsome and sexy as hell, and you also know how to sing and play the guitar, so maybe I need to be ready for any girl trying to steal you from me. Most of all, you're the most selfishless and talentous person I know. You have a giant heart, and you are really inteligent." She finally looked up to face a speachless Sam. "Please, give yourself some credit too." He gasped and kissed her. "I love you."  
"I do t-" She yawned before she could finish the sentence. "You're sleepy? I think we should go, it's getting late." He suggested and Mercedes nodded. Sam bought them popcorn before they got to the truck, and soon as they entered it, Mercedes was fast asleep.

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby

Tell me right now baby baby

Mercedes woke up to the sound of steps. She looked around and realized she was in her house, and she was moving. She looked uo to find green eyes staring down at her.  
"Sam, put me down." She said with a sleepy and low voice. "You don't have t-"  
"Shhh." He whispered and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. They entered her room and Sam placed her down on the bed. She sat up and quicly made attempt to get out of her dress and heels. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and a shirtless Sam followed her. When she finished cleaning her make up, he was on his boxers and laid on the bed, waiting for her. She crawled beneath the shits with him and laid on his sides, her back turned to him. Sam embraced her middle and cuddled closer to her, nuzzling her neck. "I love you." She whispered, almost falling in a deep sleep. "Say it again." He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek and the crook of her neck.  
"I.. love you."

Sam smiled.

"I love you too, Mrs. Evans."

* * *

 **Thank you again, for just being who you are, supportive and being here :) Love u all x**

 **Reviews are appreciate!**


End file.
